Space the Final Funtier
by Sam1
Summary: AU. John and Catie heat things up on Thunderbird 5. This story had to be rated M cus of subject matter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.**

A/N: This one-shot was planted in my head by Bluegrass soon after Sam and Alex got married. I only changed the main characters from Sam and Alex to John and Catie. I also would like to give credit to Agent Five for the idea about a movie moment. If you have seen the movie "Something about Mary" you should pick up on it.

Space the Final Funtier

John was sitting at the control center and monitoring the various computers while Catie was in the living quarters. They had been on Thunderbird 5 for just over a week and had developed a daily routine.

Noting that the weather was stable and no major alarms were being sounded, John stood up and stretched. He decided to refill his mug of cocoa and see what Catie was doing. He found her in the small gym, jogging on the treadmill. Leaning against the wall, he had a sudden thought. Without her noticing him, he went to the next room and set the gravity settings for the anti-gravity room. The rest of the satellite was maintained on a level three to make life comfortable for the inhabitants of the station. The anti-gravity room was used to help train for trips outside of the station for repairs and routine maintenance. John had other thoughts as to what the room could be used for and set the controls to 1.5. He wanted to make sure that they had some gravity for what he was planning. A delighted grin spread across his handsome face and his blue eyes lit up as he went about his preparations.

"Catie, can you join me for a little while?" he called from the hallway. He heard the treadmill stop and Catie's light tread coming towards him. Wiping the sweat from her face, she looked at him expectantly.

"Join you in what?" she asked. John had strapped an ankle harness around his ankle after changing the setting for the gravity room to 1.5. He took her hand in his and opened the door, pulling her inside with him. As soon as the door closed behind them, they were floating a little in the room.

"What are you up to Mr. Tracy?" she asked. Reaching for her hand, he grinned. Once he had her hand in his, he pulled her against him and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Within moments the kiss had heated up and John guided her legs around his waist and carefully pulled her shirt off over her head. Unfastening her bra and pushing the straps down her arms, he kissed her breasts until he had worked his way down to her sensitive nipples. Her fingers played in his hair, moaning as he suckled on her breasts. His hands wandered lower and tugged down her shorts and underclothes.

Catie laughed when her shorts floated by her head.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," she giggled. John continued touching her everywhere that he could. His tongue flicked between her heaving breasts until she was moaning again. She released her fingers from his hair and gently unzipped his uniform and pushed it down until it was around his waist. He helped her take his t-shirt off, so that she could touch his muscular chest and enjoy the close contact of her husband. Moving her hand lowered to the front of his uniform and felt his hard-on. With a wicked grin, she slid her hand into his uniform and boxers. Delicately at first, she ran her hand up and down his length until he was breathing harder.

"Catie…oh gawd…harder…" he groaned. Her hand gripped him just a bit more and pumped up and down his erection until he was struggling to get out of his uniform. Catie grabbed his shoulder and dropped her legs from his waist while he pushed his uniform and boxers down forcefully. Grabbing Catie's legs, he pulled her onto his swollen member and groaned as he plunged into her warm body.

"J-J-John…yes…baby…yes…" she cried out as he pulled out and thrust back inside her. Even though John was enjoying 'taking' his wife in this manner he preferred having her on a solid surface. Her cries echoed around the small room and his grunts of effort deepened into a moan as he suddenly came. He thrust a few more times before Catie screamed out.

"JOHN…OH GAWD…I'M COMING…YES!" John held her close until they could both breathe normal. He carefully withdrew and groaned when a glob of something floated upwards. Catie didn't see it and took his face in her hands to look in his eyes. She moved her head to kiss him. "That was something different. How about round two in our bed or the shower?"

"How about here and now?" he countered as he slowly began to rock against her again. His desire for her knew no bounds and hers was the same. Soon the chamber was echoing with their moans and cries of ecstasy.

"Harder…please…harder…" she cried as he gripped her waist and thrust as hard and fast as he could. A sudden alarm sounded throughout the station.

"Not now damnit," he muttered. "Not until I come." His face reddened with his exertion, her cries encouraging him to do as she begged. The end came sooner than he expected. His body tensed and he thrust once more before holding still and shooting his seed deep within her.

"CATIE…YES…" his cries tapered off and she held him close this time. Holding on to Catie, he grabbed the line on his ankle and pulled them to the door. It opened as soon as they reached it and falling to a heap on the ground they began to laugh at what they had just done. John kissed her and pulled up his uniform and ran to the control desk.

"Always a rescue called in when we're having fun," he thought to himself, running his hand through his hair. "Oh well, we can play more later. Low gravity was quite the experience." He opened the communications to Tracy Island and was surprised at the sudden laughter from his older brother.

"What did you do to your hair?" Scott laughed.


End file.
